Onii-san?
by MIAKO UCHIHA
Summary: Sasuke terpaksa harus tinggal bersama seorang yang tidak dia kenal demi menyelamatkan perusahaan tou-sannya dan merasakan kenikmatan yang seharusnya belum pantas dia rasakan. namun lambat laun Sasuke menyukai orang itu yang dia panggi Onii-san walalupun dia selalu menyakiti dan terkadang menyiksa Sasuke / NaruSasu / Yaoi / RnR
1. Chapter 1

**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: YAOI. mohon maaf kalau ada typo yang gak sengaja nyelip,EYD yang masih banyak salah. OOC banget.**

**Onii-san?**

**By Miako Uchiha**

"Apa tidak bisa digantikan dengan aku saja, dia masih kecil tou-san".

"Kalau bisa aku sudah melakukannya, tapi dia hanya ingin Sasuke. Tidak ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan kita".

genangan air kini terlihat jelas dikelopak mata yang bertengger dengan indahnya di sepasang permata onyx yang hanya bisa menatap pada orang tuanya dengan pandangan memohon. Sang kakak masih berusaha berdebat dan memohon dengan sang ayah. Sang onyx hanya mampu melihat dari jauh perdebatan itu dari balik lemari besar yang membuat keberadaannya tak diketahui oleh orang tua dan kakaknya.

Sampai akhirnya sang kakak menunduk lalu menghelah napas pasrah sedih, menandakan ia menyerah lalu sang kakak menolehkan kepalanya kekiri membuatnya bisa melihat mata sang kakak yang membulatkan matanya saat menyadari kehadirannya dari balik lemari.

"Sasuke" lirih sang kakak membuat kedua orang tuanya juga ikut terkejut menyadari kehadiran anak bungsu mereka "Maafkan, kakak".

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha. Anak dari Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto, adik dari Uchiha Itachi. Sasuke hanyalah seorang anak berusia 13 tahun yang dibesarkan dengan penuh kasih sanyang oleh kedua orang tuanya dan memiliki seorang kakak yang selalu menjaga dan melindunginya. Sasuke juga memiliki teman-teman yang baik padanya. Sasuke terkesan bukan anak yang selalu ceria namun juga bukan anak yang tak memiliki ekspresi. Dia hanya anak-anak biasa yang menjalani hidupnya layaknya anak-anak lainya. Hanya saja yang membedakannya adalah Sasuke seorang anak laki-laki yang memiliki paras manis yang tentunya digilai oleh semua orang yang memandangnya. Terlebih Sasuke adalah anak keluarga Uchiha yang cukup kaya dengan perusahaannya. Namun, nasip baik sedang menjauhi keluarga Uchiha tiba-tiba saja perusahaan mereka terancam bangkrut dan diambang kemiskinan. Fugaku berusaha keras dan mencoba mencari bantuan dari beberapa rekan bisnisnya namun semuanya nihil dan sia-sia. Hingga ia hampir menyerah datanglah sang penyelamat yang menawarkan bantuan untuk menolong perusahaannya dengan syarat yang membuat Fugaku harus berdebat panjang dan bertengkar dengan anak sulungnya.

**"Serahkan anak bungsumu padaku untuk menjadi milik Tuanku dan jangan coba membohongiku dengan menukar anak bungsumu dengan orang lain"**

Ucapan orang yang menjanjikan untuk membantu perusahaannya tergiang kembali di ingatan Fugaku. Fugaku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari orang itu untuk menyerahkan anak bungsunya menjadi milik Tuannya. Yang Fugaku tahu orang itu menjamin bahwa anak bungsunya akan baik-baik saja bersama Tuannya.

.

.

Pagi ini, Sasuke merasa dunianya akan segera berakhir saat seorang lelaki dengan menggunakan masker diwajahnya datang kerumahnya dan membawa barang-barangnya kedalam mobilnya serta menarik paksa tangannya saat sang kakak menghalangi orang itu untuk mambawanya pergi.

"Sebaiknya anda berhenti menangis Sasuke-sama, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai, Naruto-sama tidak akan suka jika melihat anda menangis didepannya" ucap orang itu setelah sekian lama perjalanan mereka dan membiarkan Sasuke menangis dibelakang.

"Aku hiks… mau pulang…" ucap Sasuke diselah tangisannya.

"Kita memang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang, Sasuke-sama" ucapnya tetap focus pada jalanan.

"Aku mau pulang kerumahku!" teriak Sasuke namun orang itu tetap tenang dan terus mengemudi.

"Itu bukan lagi rumah Sasuke-sama dan inilah tempat tinggal Sasuke-sama yang sekarang, mulai hari ini" ucap orang itu saat mobil yang mereka kendarai akhirnya sampai dan terbukalah pagar besar rumah itu, membuat mobil itu berjalan masuk, Sasuke mamandang takjub rumah yang 10 kali lebih besar dari rumahnya. Sebuah rumah atau mungkin boleh dia sebut sebuah istana?. Sangat megah dan mewah. Dia juga bisa melihat banyak orang yang berdiri tegap mungkin penjaga rumah ini pikir Sasuke.

"Ayo, Sasuke-sama" ajak orang itu membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke.

"Aku mau pulang" ucap Sasuke tidak bergerak sama sekali dari dalam mobil.

"Sebaiknya Sasuke-sama masuk dulu dan bicaralah sendiri pada Namikaze-sama" ucapnya membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya.

"Namikaze?" Sasuke berfikir rasanya dia pernah mendengar marga itu tapi dimana?.

"Iya. Ayo, Sasuke-sama" akhirnya Sasuke menurutinya saat dia sudah keluar dari mobil tiba-tiba pintu utama rumah itu langsung terbuka dan keluarlah para pelayan yang berbaris sisi kri dan kanan dan membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke yang hanya menatap bingung pada mereka.

Mereka berdua berjalan masuk diikuti oleh para pelayan menuju ruang makan. Disana Sasuke bisa melihat seorang lelaki berambut blonde yang berusia mungkin 20 tahunan yang sedang makan dimeja makan dengan membelakangi mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Namikaze-sama" ucap orang itu sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu seformal itu, Kakashi" ucap orang itu, sekarang Sasuke tahu orang yang sudah menjemputnya ini bernama Kakashi.

"Baiklah Naruto-sama, seperti yang anda inginkan Sasuke-sama bisa menjadi milik anda mulai hari ini" Sasuke menunjukan pandangan tidak suka saat Kakashi bicara seperti itu.

Merasa telah selesai dengan sarapan paginya Naruto berdiri dan berjalan mendekati mereka lebih tepatnya Sasuke. Lalu menatap Sasuke dari atas kebawah.

"Jadi ini anak bungsu mereka, heh? Ucapnya dengan menyeringai.

"Aku mau pulang!" ucap Sasuke berteriak didepan Naruto. Naruto hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Pulang? Pulang kemana, hm? Ini rumahmu sekarang" ucap Naruto lalu tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh pipi kiri Sasuke yang langsung ditepis kasar oleh Sasuke.

"Tidak. Aku mau pulang dan bersama keluargaku!" ucap Sasuke membuat Naruto merasa kesal dengan Sasuke.

"Kau akan tetap disini" ucap Naruto dengan suara yang terdengar berat dan menahan emosinya.

"AKU MAU- **PLAK**" para pelayan dan Kakashi hanya diam saat melihat Naruto menampar Sasuke hingga terjatuh.

"Bawah dia kekamarku" perintah Naruto pada Kakashi yang dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Hiks… hiks… Aniki.. aku mau pulang" lirih Sasuke sambil menyentuh pipinya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Ayo, Sasuke-sama" dengan kasar Sasuke menepis tangan Kakashi yang akan menariknya untuk berdiri "Sasuke-sama sebaiknya cepat menuruti ucapan Naruto-sama" ucapnya membujuk Sasuke untuk ikut dengannya.

"Aku tidak mau!" ucapnya wajahnya telah dibanjiri air mata sekarang.

Tak lama dua orang berbadan besar datang dan menarik lengan kiri dan kanannya untuk berdiri. Kakashi hanya diam mengikuti dari belakang sambil melihat Sasuke diseret paksa yang sudah pasti itu adalah perintah dari Naruto.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan.. hiks…. Lepaskan aku" Sasuke terus mencoba memberontak tapi usahanya hanyalah berbuah kesia-siaan.

**"BRUK"** dengan kasarnya mereka melempar Sasuke hingga masuk kedalam kamar yang sangat luas dengan berbagai barang mahal menghiasi kamar itu.

Sasuke memandang lututnya yang memerah karena berbenturan dengan lantai kramik namun kepalanya langsung mendongak saat sebuah jambakan kasar menarik kapalanya paksa untuk memandang wajah yang ada didepannya. Naruto memandangnya dengan pandangan yang mengejek.

"Hiks… biarkan aku pulang… hiks…" kini suara Sasuke terdengar sangat lirih, memohon berharap Naruto membiarkannya pulang.

"Bagaimana mungkin orang brengsek bisa memiliki anak seperti malaikat, huh?, kalian semua pergilah" ucap Naruto pada Kakashi dan kedua anak buahnya. Lalu Naruto melepaskan jambakannya pada Sasuke dan berjalan mendekati pintu, menguncinya lalu memasukkan kuncinya pada kantung celanannya. Dan kembali mendekati Sasuke.

Entah kenapa, Sasuke merasakan firasat buruk pada dirinya.

"Ke-Kenapa kau mengunci pintu? Apa maumu?" ucap Sasuke ketakutan dan perlahan mundur hingga tubuhnya tak dapat lagi mundur karena terhalang oleh kasur milik Naruto.

"Menurutmu apa yang kuinginkan? Aku yakin walaupun kau masih kecil kau mengerti apa yang kuinginkan" ucap Naruto lalu menarik Sasuke berdiri dan melemparnya kaatas kasur dan menindihnya.

"Lepaskan aku… aniki… tolong… tolong aku… hiks.. aniki…- PLAK" Sasuke terdiam saat tamparan kedua didapatkannya kedua tangannya langsung ditahan disisi kiri dan kanan oleh Naruto.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik ya, bocah sialan. Sekarang yang kau punya hanya aku. Mereka bukan lagi keluargamu karena mereka sudah menjualmu padaku, jadi kau adalah milikku, dan perlu kau ingat aku tidak suka dibantah kecuali kalau kau ingin kutampar lagi" ucap Naruto membuat mata Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan air mata.

"Mereka tidak mungkin menjualku!" ucap Sasuke membantah ucapan Naruto.

"Kau!" Naruto bersiap untuk kembali menampar wajah bak malaikat itu sebelum dia membatalkan niatnya saat mendengar tangisan Sasuke dan kembali mengingat rencana yang telah dibuatnnya.

"Hiks… sakit…" ucapnya lirih, Narutopun menarik tubuh Sasuke menjadi posisi duduk.

"Aku sudah membantu menyelamatkan perusahaan tou-sanmu yang hampir bangkrut itu dan sebagai gantinya mereka memberikanmu padaku, bukankah itu sama saja mereka menjualmu padaku?" Sasuke hanya diam mendengar ucapan Naruto yang sebenarnya benar. Keluarganya memang sama saja sudah menjualnya. Jadi kini yang Sasuke lakukan hanya diam walaupun air matanya tak dapat berhenti mengalir.

"Sekarang berhentilah menangis karena sebentar lagi kita akan melakukan permainan yang sangat menyenangkan" ucapnya menghapus paksa air mata Sasuke yang semakin deras menangis "Kubilang berhenti menangis, bocah sialan" suara tamparan terdengar kembali saat Naruto menampar pipi Sasuke yang terjatuh kembali keatas kasur.

"Hiks… ampun… sakit…" ucapnya menyentuh pipinya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"Kalau begitu berhenti menangis" ucap Naruto menarik rambut Sasuke hingga menampilkan wajah Sasuke yang telah memerah pada pipi kanannya. Sasuke akhirnya berhenti menagis membuat Naruto menyeringai senang saat perintahnya dituruti oleh Sasuke.

"Sekarang buka semua bajumu" ucap Naruto membuat mata Sasuke membelalak lebar.

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak mau" ucap Sasuke.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku tidak suka dibantah" Naruto menarik rambut Sasuke semakin kuat hingga membuat Sasuke meringis merasakan sakit. Langsung saja Naruto menarik paksa semua baju Sasuke hingga membuat Sasuke merasakan pedih saat bergesekan dengan kasar dengan bajunya. Sasuke juga hanya bisa pasrah karena kekuatannya sama sekali tidak sebanding dengan Naruto.

Setelah semua bajunya terbuka, Naruto beranjak menuju lemari dan terlihat mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Sebuah tali dan bendah panjang yang tak Sasuke ketahui apa namanya. Naruto kembali mendekati Sasuke dan tak lupa mengambil segelas air yang sudah dia siapkan sejak tadi.

"Kau hauskan? Ayo sekarang kau habiskan semua air didalam gelas ini" ucapnya menyodorkan air itu kepada Sasuke yang memandang takut air itu "Apa kau berfikir aku memasukan racun kedalam air ini?" Sasuke hanya diam mendengar ucapan Naruto "Tidak ada racun didalam air ini. Percayalah" ucap Naruto kembali menyakinkan Sasuke. Sasuke yang memang sesungguhnya telah haus akhirnya mengambil air itu dan meminumnya hingga habis. Air itu terasa seperti air biasa bagi Sasuke.

Sedangkan Naruto menyeringai senang saat melihat Sasuke menghabiskan air yang telah dia beri campuran obat perangsang tanpa rasa dan bau itu. Sasuke yang melihat Naruto hanya diam memperhatikan tubuh telanjangnya, bergerak perlahan untuk menarik selimut namun belum selimut itu menutupi tubunya tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakn sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuhnya rasanya kepalanya terasa pusing dan tubunya bergetar pelan tak terkendalih.

"Ahh… nnhhh.." sebuah desahan kecil lolos dari bibir Sasuke. Sasuke yang memang terbilang masih kecil tak mengerti keadaannya saat ini hanya bisa terus mengeluarkan desahan dari bibir mungilnya.

"Bagaimana nikmat bukan?" Tanya Naruto sambil menyentuh milik Sasuke yang terbilang kecil itu hingga membuat Sasuke yang awalnya ingin menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang menyentuh miliknya malah melengguh nikmat matanya melebar saat melihat miliknya yang kecil berdiri tegak dengan tetesan precum diujungnya.

"Heh, mulai sekarang kau adalah pelacurku, kau mengerti?!" ucap Naruto melebarkan kedua kaki Sasuke hingga memperlihatkan lubang kecil milik Sasuke lalu menahannya dengan menggunakan kedua kakinya sendiri. Tangan tan itu mengocok dengan kasar penis Sasuke yang kecil itu hingga membuat kenikmatan yang tidak Sasuke mengerti itu berubah menjadi perih dan sakit.

"Akh... sakit... lepas…" Sasuke berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Naruto pada penisnya namun tangan tan Naruto segera menangkap kedua lengan kecilnya dan mengikatnya dengan tali yang tadi sempat dia ambil. Setelah itu Naruto mengambil alat yang tadi dia ambil bersama tadi, sebuah vibrator yang ukurannya sama besar dengan ukuran penisnya yang tentunnya tidak bisa dibilang kecil, langsung saja tanpa persiapan Naruto memasukan vibrator itu kedalam lubang kecil Sasuke tanpa sebuah persiapan membuat Sasuke berteriak dengan linangan air mata membasahi wajahnya "Akh… SAKIT! Keluarkan! Hiks… SAKIT! ANIKI" **PLAK **sebuah tamparan Naruto berikan saat lagi-lagi Sasuke berteriak memanggil kakaknya.

Namun Sasuke tak memperdulikan sakit pada pipinya, sakit pada bagian bawah tubuhnya terasa lebih menyiksanya saat ini, Sasuke berusaha menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk menendang apa saja dan menggelengkan kepalanya kekiri dan kekanan berharap rasa sakit itu hilang.

"Huh, sudah kubilang berhenti memanggil keluargamu yang sudah menjualmu itu, bocah sialan!" ucap Naruto lalu mengambil sebuah remote yang biasa digunakan untuk mengatur kekuatan pada Vibrator yang telah tertanam pada lubang Sasuke.

Perlahan Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya bergetar pelan mengikuti getaran yang dilakukan bendan asing yang dimasukan kedalam tubuhnya, membuatnya perlahan merasakan kesakitan dan nikmat bersamaan, kenikmatan yang belum perna Sasuke rasakan dan tentunya belum pantas Sasuke rasakan.

Naruto dengan seringaiannya menekan tombol maksimum pada remotenya dan membuat tubuh putih polos yang ada dibawahnya berteriak nikmat tak terkendali.

"Ahkkk,,, Nhhh… ahh.. ahhh.. uggh… nhh" dapat Naruto lihat mata onyx yang tadinya menangis karena kesakitan kini dipenuhi kabut nafsu yang membucah. Membuat Naruto dengan senang hati mempermainkan bocah yang sedang melengguh nikmat dibawah tubuhnya.

"Mnhh… ughhh.." sebuah desahan kecewa terdengar dari bibir kecil Sasuke saat kenikmatan yang dirasakannya perlahan menghilang. Naruto kembali berjalan kelemari lalu mengambil sebuat tali pendek dan kembali lagi menindih tubuh Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau sangat suka sekali ya diperkosa?" ucap Naruto lalu mengikatkan tali itu pada penis Sasuke. Sasuke melebarkan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Tidak. Lepaskan aku. Aku tidak mau. Lepas" teriak Sasuke namun teriakannya langsung terhenti saat getaran dari vibrator lagi-lagi menyentuh titik kenikmatannya terlalu mudah.

"Dengan begini kau tidak akan keluar" ucap Naruto setelah selesai mengikat tali dan menyalakan vibrator lagi dengan kecepatan minimum "Sayang sekali aku ada urusan penting. Jadi kau harus menunggu aku jika ingin merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih, bocah sialan" ucap Naruto lalu mengambil tali lagi dan mengikatkannya pada kedua kaki Sasuke ke sudut kasur.

"Mnhh.. Ahkk, enghh… Ahhh.. Lehh.. pashh nghh…" ucap Sasuke namun hanya desahan bercampur rasa sakitlah yang keluar saat penis kecilnya terasa tercekik dan sakit namun tubuhnya yang terikat tak mampu membuatnya melakukan apapun.

'Lihatlah, Fugaku. Lihatlah anak bungsumu yang bagaikan pelacur itu' batin Naruto menyeringai dendam sebelum menutup pintu.

Diluar kamar Kakashi telah menunggu Naruto dengan dokumen ditangannya.

"Apa tidak apa meninggalkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini, Naruto-sama?" Tanya Kakashi yang mendengar teriakan desahan bungsu Uchiha yang baru dibawanya pagi ini.

"Biarkan saja. Ayo kita pergi" ucap Naruto setelah mengunci pintu kamarnya.

TBC

Hay, Minna untuk kelanjutanya silahkan review ya. Miako masih belajar buat adegan sex yang rada keras jadi kalau kurang berasa Miako minta maaf ya, hehe :D. untuk chapter selanjutnya Miako butuh review dari Minna, jadi jangan lupa review ya Minna. Ok, salam cinta dari Miako Uchiha, dahhdaahh


	2. Chapter 2

**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: YAOI. mohon maaf kalau ada typo yang gak sengaja nyelip,EYD yang masih banyak salah. OOC banget.**

**Onii-san?**

**By Miako Uchiha**

Langkah kakinya terdengar sangat jelas saat dirinya berjalan memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah tegas miliknya. Dibelakangnya Kakashi berjalan mengikuti sang tuan dengan beberapa dokumen hasil rapat ditangannya hari ini.

"Kau sudah lakukan apa yang kukatakan?" tanya Naruto sambil menaiki anak tangga yang akan membawanya kelantai dua rumah itu.

"Iya, sudah saya lakukan. Saya sudah urus surat kepindahan Sasuke-sama kesekolah barunya dan meminta pihak sekolah lama untuk merahasiakan kepindahannya. Saya juga sudah siapkan segala kebutuhan sekolah Sasuke-sama dan juga pakaian sekolah serta sehari-hari Sasuke-sama" ucapnya menjelaskan pada sang tuan.

"Kerja bagus, Kakashi" pujinya sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Oh ya, Naruto-sama" ucapnya memanggil sang tuan ketika sang tuan hendak mengambil kunci kamarnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya sambil perlahan memasukan kunci kamarnya dan hendak membukanya.

"Apa saya perlu siapkan mainan untuk Sasuke-sama?"tanyanya membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya bingung.

"Mainan?" beonya.

"Ya. Mainan, Naruto-sama. Saya pikir Sasuke-sama tentunya masih seorang anak berusia 13 tahun yang masih menyukai mainan. Apa saya juga perlu menyiapkan mainan agar Sasuke-sama betah dirumah, Naruto-sama?" tanya Kakashi dengan sopannya pada Naruto. Narutopun terlihat berpikir sebelum akhirnya bersuara.

"Itu, biar aku saja yang urus" ucapnya membuat Kakashi mengangguk patuh "Kau sudah tahu makanan apa yang dia suka?" tanya Naruto pada Kakashi.

"Ya. Saya sudah menyuruh para koki untuk memasak menu kesukaan Sasuke-sama" jawab Kakashi membuat Naruto tersenyum puas.

"Bagus. Buat dia senyaman mungkin tinggal disini dan katakan padaku jika dia menginginkan sesuatu" ucap Naruto lalu memasuki kamarnya setelah melihat anggukan patuh dari Kakashi.

Setelah itu pun Kakashi berbalik pergi kembali ketempatnya.

Narutopun mendekat keranjang kamarnya dan menatap tubuh telanjang milik Sasuke. Lalu beralih menatap wajah putih mulus yang kini memerah akibat bekas tamparan darinya pagi tadi.

"Pingsan heh?" ucapnya lalu menarik tali yang terdapat pada penis kecil milik Sasuke. semburan spermapun mengucur deras dari penis kecil milik Sasuke membuat tubuhnya menggeliat dengan tubuh yang masih terikat. Naruto juga melepas virator pada lubang anusnya perlahan sebisa mungkin tak membuat Sasuke terbangun lalu dia juga melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Sasuke.

Tangannyapun diulurkannya untuk menyingkirkan rambut Sasuke yang menghalangi pandangan matanya untuk menatap wajah malaikat cantik didepannya. Lalu mengecup bibirnya itu perlahan. Hanya sebuah kecupan lalu Naruto beranjak masuk kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersikan dirinya saat melihat hari telah beranjak cukup sore.

Mataharipun hampir terbenam dengan sisa cahayanya yang mencoba menyusup masuk memaluli jendela kamar ketika sepasang mata onyx membuka kelopaknya dengan perlahan. Memandang sayu keatas dinding langit.

"Apa yang tadi itu hanya mimpi?" gumamnya lalu tiba-tiba matanya membelalak saat menyadari dirinya sama sekali tak mengenakan pakaian. Dengan paksa sasuke mendudukan tubuhnya dan memandang sekitar. "Jadi ini nyata?" lirihnya pada diri sendiri dan meremas selimut dengan gemetar. Tubuhnyapun tak lagi terikat. Mata onyxnya menatap cairan yang menodai perut dan ranjang itu. Dengan perlahan tangannya menyentuh cairan itu.

"Cairan apa ini?" gumamnya mendekatkan tangannya yang menyentuh cairan itu pada wajahnya.

"Tentu saja spermamu. Memangnya milik siapa lagi" tubuhnya seketika menegang saat mendengar jawaban dari arah pintu kamar mandi. Sosok Naruto berdiri tegap tanpa pakaian dan hanya mengenakan handuk yang menutupi area bawah tubuhnya. Helaian rambutnyapun masih terlihat sangat basah. Permata shapire yang memandang dingin pada Sasuke. perlahan tubuhnya yang berbalut kulit tan dengan otot-otot terlatih itu melangkah menuju lemari pakaian lalu memilih pakaian yang akan dirinya kenakan.

Yang Sasuke lakukan hanya diam memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang memilih pakaiannya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Naruto membuat Sasuke mengedipkan matanya ketika sadar Naruto juga memandanganya kembali.

"A-aku hiks.. aku ingin pulang.. hiks.. pulang" gumamnya sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Naruto yang telah selesai mengenakan bajunya melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Pulang kemana, heh? Bukankah sudah kukatakan mulai hari ini inilah rumahmu?" tanya Naruto lalu mengulurkan tangannya menarik wajah Sasuke agar menatap wajahnya.

"Hiks.. aku ingin pulang hiks.." tangis Sasuke pun makin menjadi, sedangkan Naruto yang melihatnya menangis kencang hanya diam dengan pandangan dinginnya.

"Berhenti menangis" ucap Naruto dingin dan menarik rambut Sasuke agar lebih mendongak menatapnya. Sasukepun diam ketika merasaka sakit pada tarikan rambutnya. "Mulai sekarang terbiasalah untuk tinggal dirumah ini dan lupakan keluargamu. Dan ingat aku paling tidak suka dibantah atau kau akan tahu akibatnya" ancam Naruto membuat Sasuke hanya diam "Kau mengerti?" ucapnya lagi dengan mata yang masih menatap tajam pada Sasuke.

Sasukepun menganggukan kepalanya dengan perlahan saat memandang mata biru yang menatap tajam dan dingin padanya seolah terhipnotis dengan indahnya langit biru pada mata itu.

"Bagus, anak pintar" ucap Naruto lalu mengusap sisa air mata pada pipi Sasuke dengan lembut. "Sekarang cepat bangun dan bersihkan tubuhmu setelah itu segera turun kebawah untuk makan malam" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan menujuh pintu kamarnya. Kepalahnya kembali menoleh kearah Sasuke yang masih terduduk diam diatas ranjang. "Cepatlah. Aku tidak suka menunggu lama" ucap Naruto lalu menghilang dibalik pintu yang telah tertutup.

Dengan pasrah akhirnya Sasuke membawah tubuhnya berjalan menujuh kamar mandi. Rasa sakit langsung menjalar pada tubuhnya namun diabaikannya begitu saja. Setelah selesai dan keluar, dia berjalan mendekati kopernya yang terdapat didekat lemari lalu membukanya. Namun, Sasuke tak menemukan pakaiannya. Diapun mencoba membuka lemari dengan pintu yang berbeda dengan yang dibuka Naruto tadi. Matanya dapat melihat susunan pakaiannya lalu diapun mengambilnya dan memakainya satu persatu.

"Jadi aku benar-benar akan tinggal disini selamanya ya dan tidak akan pulang kerumahku?" gumamnya pelan. "Rumahku? Mungkin bukan lagi karena otou-san telah memberikan ku kepada orang itu. Inilah rumahku yang sekarang" gumamnya mencoba menguatkan dirinya sendiri, air matapun menetes kembali dari matanya namun dengan cepat segera dihapusnya kembali.

Tok..Tok..

"Sasuke-Sama. Naruto-sama meminta agar anda segera turun kebawah untuk makan malam bersama" setelah mendengar itupun Sasuke segera membuka pintu dan mendapati Kakashi berdiri didepan mintu.

Sasukepun mengangguk menjawab ucapan Kakashi tadi. Kakashi dengan segera menyingkir dari depan pintu untuk memberikan jalan pada Sasuke dan mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang hingga sampai diruang makan.

Sasuke dapat melihat Naruto yang duduk diam diujung meja dengan menatapnya yang berjalan mendekati Naruto. Sampai akhirnya dia sampai disebelah Naruto. Kakashipun bergerak untuk menarik kursi agar bisa diduduki oleh Sasuke.

"Silahkan Sasuke-sama" ucapnya mempersilahkan Sasuke duduk. Sasukepun menurut dan duduk diam sambil menunduk.

"Aku menyuruhmu kesini bukan untuk melihatmu duduk diam sambil menunduk" ucapnya membuat Sasuke mendongakan kepalahnya menatap Naruto. "Ayo makan, sebelum semua makanan ini menjadi dingin. Semua ini makanan kesukaanmu bukan".

Sasukepun mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap makanan yang terhidang didepannya. Ya. Benar semua yang terhidang adalah makanan kesukaannya.

"Apa aku boleh makan semuanya?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata yang menatap polos pada Naruto.

"Kau memang benar-benar masih bocah" ucap Naruto lalu memulai mengambil sendok dan garpunya "Kenapa diam, ayo makan dan habiskan semuanya" ucap Naruto membuat wajah Sasuke berbinar senang.

"Aku boleh menghabiskan semuanya?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya" balas Naruto singkat.

"Tapi kata okaa-san aku tidak boleh banyak-banyak makan nanti aku jadi gendut dan jelek" jawab Sasuke masih dengan nada polos khas anak-anak. Narutopun berhenti makan dan menatap Sasuke. Sasuke yang ditatapun hanya diam dan kembali menundukan kepalanya.

"Dengar ya" ucapnya lalu mengangkat dagu Sasuke "Lupakan keluargamu mulai sekarang, kau mengerti?" Sasukepun mengangguk pelan "Kau bebas lakukan dan minta apapun yang kau inginkan disini" ucap Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Apapun?" tanya Sasuke lagi "Aku boleh minta apapun? Apapun yang kuinginkan?" tanya Sasuke terdengar antusias.

"Ya.. ya… apupun yang kau inginkan, jadi sekarang cepatlah makan, ok" ucap Naruto kembali melanjutkan makannya. Diikuti pula dengan Sasuke yang mulai memakan semua hidangan kesukaannya yang terhidang.

Kakashi yang berdiri bersama para pelayan lainnya dibelakang Naruto dan Sasuke terlihat tersenyum senang saat melihat sebuah senyuman kecil tercetak dibibir sang tuan yang menatap tingkah lucu Sasuke saat sedang makan.

"Kau benar-benar bocah" ucap Naruto membuat Sasuke berhenti makan dan menatap Naruto dengan bibir terpaut jengkel.

"Aku bukan bocah. Namaku Sasuke. uch-" ucapan Sasukepun langsung terpotong oleh Naruto saat hendak menyebutkan nama keluarganya.

"Namikaze Sasuke. mulai sekarang namamu adalah Namikaze Sasuke" jawab Naruto tegas. Awalnya Sasuke hanya diam sampai akhirnya dia membalas ucapan Naruto.

"Baiklah. Namikaze Sasuke. dan jangan panggil aku dengan bocah, aku bukan bocah" ucapnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada Naruto dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

Naruto hanya bisa mendengus geli melihat tingkah Sasuke yang masih terbilang jelas kekanakkan.

Naruto pun berdiri setelah merasa kenyang "Makanlah sampai kau kenyang" ucapnya lalu melangkah meninggalkan meja makan.

"Eh? Tapi katanya tadi aku boleh menghabiskan semuanya" ucap Sasuke menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"Terserah kau saja" ucap Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Yey" sorak Sasuke kembali melanjutkan makannya.

'Mungkin aku akan mulai merasa betah tinggal dirumah ini' batin Naruto.

"Ahh.. keyangnya.." gumamnya Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran kursi.

"Sasuke-sama jika anda ingin tidur, sebaiknya anda kembali kekamar" ucap Kakashi mendekati Sasuke.

Sasukepun mengangguk setujuh dan berjalan didepan Kakashi.

"Ne, paman. Kalau aku tinggal disini bagaimana dengan sekolahku?" tanya Sasuke pada Kakashi.

"Sasuke-sama tidak perlu khawatir. Itu semua sudah diurus" jawab Kakashi.

"Lalu aku harus memanggil dia apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil berjalan perlahan menaiki tangga.

"Maksud anda Naruto-sama?" tanya Kakashi membuat Sasuke mengangguk benar.

"Aku harus memanggilnya apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi "Menurutmu apa dia akan marah kalau aku panggil Onii-san atau aku harus memanggilnya Naruto-sama juga?" tanya Sasuke membuat Kakashi berpikir sebentar.

"Mungkin sebaiknya Sasuke-sama memanggilnya dengan onii-san" jawab Kakashi pada Sasuke.

"Kalau dia marah bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke polos.

"Bukankah tadi Naruto-sama mengatakan kalau Sasuke-sama bebas melakukan apapun?" tanyanya balik pada Sasuke.

"Hn, baiklah" jawab Sasuke singkat dan datar.

Akhirnya merekapun sampai didepan kamar yang sekarang juga kamarnya.

"Sasuke-sama, saya permisih dulu" ucap Kakashi lalu berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

Sasukepun membuka pintu dan masuk lalu dia melihat Naruto sedang sibuk memasukan koper miliknya kedalam lemari.

"Uhm, ano.. Onii-san?" panggilnya pelan.

"Jadi aku benar-benar tidak akan pulang ya?" tanya Sasuke pelan dengan sedikit nada berharap.

"Harauskah aku kembali menjawab pertanyaanmu" Narutopun menatap bosan pada Sasuke yang menunduk sebelum akhirnya Sasuke menegakkan kepalanya lalu menarik napas pelan.

"Baiklah, Onii-san" balasnya datar lalu berjalan kearah ranjang.

"Kau panggil aku apa tadi?" yang ditanyapun hanya mengendikan bahu cuek dan menidurkan tubuhnya dengan seprai dan selimut yang telah bersih.

"Kau tidak takut denganku setelah apa yang kulakukan tadi pagi padamu?" tanya Naruto keheranan melihat Sasuke yang begitu santainya tertidur diranjangnya tanpa terlihat takut sedikitpun.

"Tidak" balas Sasuke datar dengan memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto.

"Begitukah?" tanya Naruto dengan seringaian pada bibirnya sambil menaiki ranjang mendekati Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya menegang ketakutan dan memejamkan matanya erat saat menyadari Naruto ada dibelakangnya. Narutopun menyadari dan dapat melihat tubuh Sasuke yang menegang ketakutan.

'Tahan Naruto. Kau tak boleh menyakitinya lagi kau harus mengendalikannya untuk menjadi alat balas dendammu pada si brengsek itu' batinnya menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh bocah manis didepannya ini.

Hingga beberapa saat Sasuke merasa tidak terjadi apapun. Tubuhnya dibaliknya. Lalu yang dilihatnya adalah Naruto yang berbaring disebelahnya memejamkan matanya dengan napas yang teratur.

Sasukepun mengehela napas lega dan sedikit keheranan saat melihat Naruto hanya tertidur. Sungguh Sasuke sudah ketakutan tadi jika Naruto ingin melakukan hal seperti pagi tadi padanya. Sekuat tenaga Sasuke mencoba bersikap cuek dan diam agar Naruto tak marah dan melakukan hal yang macam-macam padanya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Apa kau sedang berpikiran mesum?" tiba-tiba suara dari Naruto membuat Sasuke tersadar dari keterdiamannya. "Apa kau tadi berbikir kalau aku akan menyentuhmu lagi? Sayang sekali aku tidak tertarik dengan bocah sepertimu" ucapan Naruto membuat Sasuke menyipitkan matanya tajam.

"Ck. Siapa yang berpikiran mesum! Dan siapa yang kau sebut bocah, dasar orang menyebalkan!" ucap Sasuke lalu kembali membaringkan tubuhnya membalakangi Naruto.

Narutopun mendengus melihat tingkah Sasuke "Baiklah. Kau bocah yang telah beranjak dewasa" ucapnya lalu tangannya menyelusup untuk memeluk Sasuke "Kau bahkan sudah merasakan ejakulasi pertamamu. Sepertinya aku memang salah jika menyebutmu bocah" mata onyx itu melebar seketika merasakan pelukan hangat ditubuhnya dan ucapan Naruto yang membuat wajahnya entah kenapa tiba-tiba terasa memanas.

'Ejakulasi pertama. Ah ya. Jadi benar ya yang tadi kusentuh adalah spermaku sendiri' batin Sasuke. meskipun masih kecil karena terbilang anak yang pintar tentu Sasuke telah memahami pelajaran sejenis itu dari buku yang dia baca di perpustakaan rumahnya dulu. Meskipun secara diam-diam.

"Kau tidak perlu takut. Kalau kau jadi anak penurut dan tidak mengungkit masalah keluargamu lagi, aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu seperti pagi tadi. Sekarang tidurlah, bukankah besok kau harus sekolah?" Sasukepun mengangguk sambil memenjamkan matanya. Perlahan dapat dirasakannya helaian rambutnya diusap halus oleh telapak tangan hangat milik Naruto. Benar-benar hangat bahkan seingatnya telapak tangan milik anikinya tidak sehangat dan senyaman ini dulu hingga akhirnya membuatnya terbuai memasuki alam mimpi.

.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya saat menerima seragam sekolah pemberian Kakashi padanya setelah dirinya keluar dari kamar mandi. Naruto yang baru selesai berpakaian hanya memandang diam kegiatan kedua orang didepannya.

"Ini tas sekolah Sasuke-sama. Saya sudah menyiapkan semuanya" Kakashipun berjalan mendekati ranjang untuk meletakkan tas Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau hanya diam. Kau bisa terlambat kalau terus diam seperti itu" Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya menatap Naruto.

"Ini bukan seragam sekolahku" jawab Sasuke datar.

"Kau akan sekolah ditempat yang baru" Sasukepun hendak protes saat ternyata Naruto telah memindahkan sekolahnya "Jangan banyak bertanya dan cepat pakai seragammu" namun ucapan dari Naruto membuatnya hanya mampu terdiam dan menurutinya.

"Kakashi pastikan dia cepat dan segerah turun kebawah" Kakashi mengangguk mendengar perintah tuannya yang berlalu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Dia itu menyebalkan sekali seenaknya memindahkan sekolahku" gumam Sasuke kesal setelah Naruto pergi.

"Sasuke-sama, Naruto-sama melakukan ini pastinya untuk kebaikan Sasuke-sama. Disekolah yang baru ini mutu dan kwalitas pendidikannya lebih bagus dan terjamin dari pada sekolah lama Sasuke-sama" Sasuke pun hanya mendengus mendengar penjelasan Kakashi.

"Tetap saja aku tidak suka" ucapnya lalu setelah memastikan dirinya rapi. Sasuke berjalan menujuh ruang makan dengan Kakashi mengikuti dibelakangnya. Disana Naruto telah memulai sarapannya lebih dulu dengan membaca Koran pagi.

Sasukepun dengan raut wajah yang masih terlihat sebal mendudukan dirinya disebelah Naruto.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Ayo makan" Naruto sama sekali tak mengalihkan tatapannya dari Koran yang ada ditangannya sambil menyesap kopi hangatnya.

"Tidak lapar" balas Sasuke datar.

"Sasuke-sama, ini selai tomat yang baru dibuat" ucap seorang pelayan membuat pandangan Sasuke teralihkan pada botol selai yang dibawa sang pelayan untuknya. Namun, Sasuke mencoba menahan keinginannya dan berusaha tetap cuek.

"Tidak lapar dan tidak tertarik" ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang sedikit dipaksa.

"Pelayan, buang saja selai itu. Dan untuk seterusnya jangan lagi masak tomat. Sepertinya dia sudah tidak menyukai tomat lagi" Naruto pun menyeringai melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang bertambah kesal lalu ketika sang pelayan mengangguk dan hendak membawa botol selai itu lagi Sasuke menghentika sang pelayan.

"Jangan. Jangan dibuang. Aku mau makan sekarang" membuat sang pelayan terdiam sebentar untuk menunggu perintah dari Naruto.

"Kau akan terlambat kalau kau makan sekarang" Narutopun beranjak berdiri. Kakashipun mendekati Naruto dan memberikan berkas untuk dibawa Naruto kekantornya.

"Tapi aku lapar" jawab Sasuke sedikit berteriak layaknya anak kecil.

"Salahmu sendiri kenapa lambat" ucap Naruto cuek, Sasukepun makin kesal dibuat Naruto "Kau bisa bawah roti dan selai tomatmu itu untuk makan dimobil. Kau akan terlambat jika tidak segera berangkat" Narutopun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sasuke "Cepatlah. Kau tidak ingin terlambat dihari pertamamukan. Kakashi akan mengantarmu kesekolahmu"

Sasukepun berjalan dengan kesal dengan tangan kanan membawa wadah bekal yang berisi beberapa roti dan tangan kirinya membawa botol selai tomat yang diberikan pelayan itu padanya mengikuti Naruto dan Kakashi yang berjalan lebih dulu didepannya.

"Kau sudah siapkan seseorang untuk mengawasinya selama dia disekolah?" tanya Naruto pelan pada Kakashi.

"Ya. Naruto-sama. Saya sudah siapkan semuanya" jawab Kakashi pelan. Setelah mendengar jawaban Kakashi, Narutopun segera memasuki mobil miliknya dan membawanya pergi menuju kantornya.

"Sasuke-sama. Silahkan" ucap Kakashi membukakan pintu mobil yang akan mengantar kesekolah untuk Sasuke. Sasukepun mengangguk dan segera memasuki mobil.

Selama diperjalanan Sasuke hanya diam sambil memakan sarapannya begitupun dengan Kakashi yang berkonsentrasi untuk menyetir. Sampai akhirnya dia bertanya pada Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san?" panggil Sasuke untuk mendapat perhatian Kakashi.

"Ya. Sasuke-sama?"

"Kenapa Naruto seperti tidak suka jika aku membicarakan tentang keluargaku?" tanya Sasuke matanya memandang keluar jendela.

"Begitukah?" tanya Kakashi singkat.

"Ya. Dia bahkan menyakitiku saat aku terus menyebut aniki" balas Sasuke dengar datar, wajahnyapun tak berbeda jauh dengan suaranya saat mengingat kejadian kemarin. Saat Naruto menelanjangi dirinya hingga memaksakan sesuatu memasuki anusnya hingga terasa sangat sakit dan mengikat penisnya hingga menbuatnya bertambah sakit hingga akhirnya dia melakukan ejakulasi pertamanya.

"Mungkin Naruto-sama hanya ingin Sasuke-sama hanya mengingat Naruto-sama" Sasukepun mendengus mendengar jawaban Kakashi.

"Aku bahkan masih tidak mengerti mengapa aku ada disini" Sasuke kembali mengunyah roti ditangannya yang belum habis.

"Itu karena Perusahaan tuan Fuga-" ucapan Kakashi terpotong oleh ucapan Sasuke.

"Aku tahu. Perusahaan otou-san hampir bangkrut dan onii-san telah menolong perusahaan otou-san. Tapi kenapa onii-san seperti tidak menyukai keluargaku tapi jika onii-san tidak menyukai keluargaku kenapa dia memberikanku semua ini" Kakashi hanya diam mendengar keluhan Sasuke "Kenapa dia berkata akan memberikanku apapun, jika dia membeci keluargaku dan jika dia mau bukankah dia bisa menyiksaku terus tapi dia menyiksaku hanya saat aku membahas keluargaku" ucap Sasuke panjang lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. Kakashipun memilih untuk diam hingga akhirnya mereka sampai disekolah Sasuke.

"Saya akan mengantar Sasuke-sama sampai kekantor untuk menyelesaikan proses pendaftaran yang belum selesai" Sasukepun mengangguk dengan wajah yang datar.

.

"Jadi dia anak yang dimaksut oleh Naruto, Kakashi?" Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan pembicaraan Kakashi dan orang yang diketahuinya sebagai kepala sekolahnya sekarang.

"Ya. Benar Jiraya-san. Jadi aku dan Naruto-sama mohon bantuannya" Jirayapun mengangguk paham.

**Sreekkkk ** suara pintu yang terbuka pun mengalihkan pandangan ketiganya untuk melihat orang yang telah menggeser pintu.

"Ahk. Iruka-sensei. Silahkan masuk. Perkenalkan ini adalah sekretaris wali murid dan anak baru yang akan masuk kekelasmu hari ini" ucap Jiraya pada Iruka yang ternyata akan menjadi wali kelas Sasukepun mengangguk dan segera mengajak Sasuke untuk mengikutinya.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu marih ikut aku. Jam pelajaran kelas sekarang sudah dimulai" jawab Iruka yang langsung dipatuhi Sasuke dengan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Konoha internasional school, memang merupakan sekolah terbaik di Jepang. Tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk sekolah ini. Sekolah yang memiliki fasilitas lengkap ini bahkan memiliki siswa bukan dari jepang saja melainkan dari luar negri juga. Tentunya dengan otak yang cerdas dan biaya yang tidak murah. Tidak bisa dibayangkan seberapa besar sekolah ini karena sekolah ini memiliki jenjang pendidikan dari TK hingga SMA yang dipimpin satu kepala sekolah yaitu Jiraya.

Meskipun memiliki murid yang rata-rata pintar tetap saja ini adalah sebuah sekolah. Sasuke hanya mengikuti dengan diam senseii didepannya. Hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti didepan pintu kelas bertuliskan 8.1. Irukapun menyuruh Sasuke menunggu sebentar.

Didalam kelas Iruka terlihat sedang memberitahukan pada muridnya jika mereka akan mendapatkan teman baru setelah itu Irukapun mengizinkan Sasuke untuk masuk kedalam. Sasukepun berjalan masuk mengikuti perintah Iruka dengan tatapan mata datarnya.

"Na, Sasuke silahkah perkenalkan dirimu" ucap Iruka dengan senyum pada wajahnya yang hanya dibalas Sasuke dengan gumaman datarnya.

"Hn" sebelum memperkenalkan dirinya Sasuke menatap datar isi kelas itu.

"Namikaze Sasuke. salam kenal" ucap Sasuke singkat dan datar membuat para murit hanya bengong begitupula dengan Iruka.

"Hanya itu?" tanya Iruka pada Sasuke yang hanya memasang ekspresi datar.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke lagi.

"Baiklah. Jika hanya itu. Kau boleh duduk sekarang" Sasukepun hanya diam mendengarkan "Na kau boleh duduk disebelah Shikamaru. Shikamaru angkat tanganmu" tunjuk Iruka pada seorang pemuda dengan rambut dikuncir menyerupai nanas yang tengah mengangkat tangannya.

"Hn" lagi-lagi Sasuke bergumam lalu melangkahkan kakinya berjalan kesebelah Shikamaru. Setelah sampai Sasuke langsung duduk ditempatnya dan memperhatikan pelajaran yang diterangkan Iruka.

Tanpa diketahui Sasuke disebelahnya, Shikamaru sedang mengeluarkan handphone dan mengetik pesan.

'Aku sudah bertemu dengannya. Namikaze Sasuke kan?' batinnya lalu mengirim pesan itu setelah mendapatkan laporan terkirimdan balasan. Shikamaru segera memasukan kembali handphonenya dan memperhatikan pelajaran didepannya.

TBC

Hai, minna!. Gimana? Apa yang buat kalian penasaran di chapter ini? Hoho. Sungguh Miako gak nyangka kalau reviewnya bakal semanyak itu, Miako harap chapter ini reviewnya bisa ngelebihin chapter 1. Ok, sekali lagi Miako minta maaf kalau OOC dan typos yang bertebaran. Terimakasih untuk teman-teman yang udah review… bye… bye… salam cinta dari Miako Uchiha.


	3. Chapter 3

**Discalimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing: NaruSasu**

**Rated: M**

**Warning: YAOI. mohon maaf kalau ada typo yang gak sengaja nyelip,EYD yang masih banyak salah. OOC banget.**

**Onii-san?**

**By Miako Uchiha**

Layaknyanya sebuah magnet, Sasuke seperti menarik semua orang untuk mendekatinya dan mengenalnya. Setelah jam istirahat semua orang langsung berebut untuk berkenalan dengannya membuat dirinya risih.

"Permisi. Maaf ya. Tapi Sasuke sedang dipanggil kepala sekolah jadi tidak bisa melayani kalian lagi" seseorang dengan cepat menarik Sasuke keluar kelas membuat semua murid melengguh kecewa. Untuk seseaat Sasuke merasa lega karena sudah tak gerumbungi lagi.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya orang yang telah menolongnya yang ternyata adalah teman semejanya.

"Ya. Terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong apa aku benar dipanggil kepala sekolah?" Sasuke bertanya pada Shikamaru sambil mengikuti langkah malasnya. Seingatnya ini bukan jalan menujuh ruang kepala sekolah.

"Tidak, itu hanya alasan. Tapi aku yakin perutmu sudah memanggil minta diisi" balas Shikamaru membuat Sasuke sedikit malu karena ketahuan tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi tanda lapar. "Kau tempati dan tunggulah dimeja ini. Biar aku yang membeli makanan" Sasukepun hanya mengangguk setuju.

Tak lama Shikamaru telah kembali dengan nampan ditangannya berisi beberapa roti dan juga jus tomat serta sebotol air mineral. Lalu Shikamaru memberikan Sasuke jus tomat.

"Terimakasih" ucap Sasuke lalu mulai memakan rotinya.

"Jangan sungkan. Kalau butuh apa saja kau bisa minta bantuanku" balas Shikamaru sambil meminum air mineralnya. Sasukepun mengangguk sebagai balasan mengertinya.

"Kau suka sekolah disini?" Sasukepun terdiam beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menjawab.

"Tidak terlalu" jawaban Sasuke lalu meminum jus tomatnya lantas membuat Shikamaru menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa?" setelah meletakan kembali jus tomatnya barulah Sasuke menjawab Shikamaru.

"Karena membuat aku terpisah dengan teman-teman dan keluargaku" gumam Sasuke namun Shikamaru masih dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Tak apa. Aku yakin disekolah ini kau juga pasti akan mempunyai banyak teman. Lagipula keluargamu memindahkanmu kesini pasti karena mereka tau sekolah ini memeliki fasilitas yang palik baik dan bagus untukmu" Sasukepun mengguk menyetujui ucapan Shikamaru.

"Ya. Mungkin benar onii-san berpikir kalau sekolah ini yang terbaik untukku" balas Sasuke seadanya.

"Onii-san mu itu pasti orang yang sangat menyayangimu, iya kan?" tanya Shikamaru membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Uhh, aku tidak tahu" jawab Sasuke pelan. Shikamaru kembali manautkan alisnya hendak kembali bertanya namun bel jam istirahat selesaipun telah berbunyi terlebih dahulu membuat Shikamaru tidak jadi bertanya dan mengajak Sasuke kembali ke kelas mereka.

.

Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi Sasuke berpikir klau dia akan menunggu Kakashi menjemputnya karena dia tak memiliki handphone untuk menghubungi Sasuke. namun ketika sampai digerbang Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Kakashi telah berdiri siap di samping mobil mewah untuk menjemputnya pulang.

"Silahkan Sasuke-sama" ucap Kakashi sambil membukakan pintu mobil penumpang untuk Sasuke. lalu telah menutupnya Kakashi segera masuk kedalam mobil untuk mengantar Sasuke pulang ke istana barunya.

Sepanjang perjalan Sasuke hanya diam dan sesekali menghela napasnya.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja, Sasuke-sama?" tanya Kakashi yang hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Sasuke.

"Apa sekolah anda menyenangkan hari ini?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Ya. Sedikit lebih merepotkan dari yang kubanyangkan menjadi murit baru" balas Sasuke yang merasa cukup lelah ditanyai ini dan it uterus oleh teman dikelasnya.

"Apa ada yang mengganggu anda?" tanya Kakashi lagi.

"Tidak ada. Mereka semua baik hanya saja mereka terus bertanya tentangku dan menggrumuniku untung saja tadi ada teman semeja yang menolongku" cerita Sasuke pada Kakashi.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Saya harap dia bisa menjadi teman baik anda" balas Kakashi membuat Sasuke sedikit tersenyum mengingat Shikamaru yang ternyata adalah murit yang cukup pemalas bagaimana tidak sepanjang pelajaran setelah istirahat dia terus tidur tapi menurut teman yang lainya meskipun begitu shikamaru adalah murit terpintar disekolah karena itu tidak ada guru yang mempermasalahkan kerjaannya yang hanya tidur dikelas.

"Rusa pemalas" gumam Sasuke sambil menatap keluar jendela.

'Sepertinya ayah dan anak sama saja. Dasar rusa pemalas' batin Kakashi mendengar gumaman Sasuke.

.

Sesampainya dikediaman Namikaze, Sasuke langsung masuk saja setelah seorang pelayan membukakan pintu dan menunduk hormat pada Sasuke. Sasukepun melangkah cuek untuk menaiki tangga sebelum suara seseorang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Okaeri, Sasu-chan" Sasukepun membalikan tubuhnya kearah belakang untuk melihat Naruto yang tengah menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Uhm, aku pikir onii-san tidak ada dirumah dan sedang ada dikantor" seolah mengerti tatapan Naruto padanya, Sasuke langsung memberi penjelasan. Namun Naruto tetap hanya diam menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan datar. Sasuke yang dipandangi begitu merasa menjadi sedikit gugup.

"Tadaima… Onii-san" ucap Sasuke akhirnya, lalu sebuah senyum kecilpun diberikan Naruto untuknya.

"Okaeri, Sasuke. cepat ganti bajumu. Kita akan pergi keluar sebentar lagi" balas Naruto membuat Sasuke sedikit bingung.

"Kemana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jalan-jalan mungkin" jawaban Naruto segera membuat Sasuke mengangguk senang dan berbalik untuk menaiki tangga dengan cepat.

"Pelan-pelan saja, nanti kau jatuh" teriak Naruto dari bawah.

"Ok" balas Sasuke sebelum masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Setelah tak beberapa lama, Sasuke telah selesai berganti pakaian. Lalu diapun turun kebawah untuk mencari Naruto. Namun Sasuke tak menemukan Naruto disana.

"Uh, kalau aku berkeliling rumah ini untuk mencari onii-san. Jangan-jangan aku baru menemukannya besok" gumam Sasuke.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Sasuke-sama" Kakashi yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat Sasuke kebingungan segera menghampirinya.

"Ya, apa kau tau sekarang Onii-san ada dimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Sepertinya Naruto-sama sedang berada diruang santai" Sasukepun mengangguk mendengar ucapan Kakashi.

"Apa Kakashin-san bisa mengantar aku kesana? Rumah ini terlalu besar untuk kucari satu-satu" Kakashipun mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk berjalan terlebih dahulu.

Sesampainya diruang santai Kakashi langsung permisi untuk pergi dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Kakashi.

"Kau sudah siap?" Sasuke sedikit terkejut ketika mendapati Naruto berada didepannya.

"Ya. Aku sudah siap" balas Sasuke.

"Ayo, kita pergi sekarang" ajak Naruto sambil menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

'Hangat' batin Sasuke senang.

Merekapun akhirnya pergi menggunakan mobil milik Naruto.

"Kau kerja dikantor kan?" setelah hening beberapa lama akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk bertanya perihal Naruto yang ada dirumahnya. Pasalnya tadi Sasuke berpikir kalau Naruto ada dikantornya jadi dia tidak perlu mengucapkan salam.

"Iya. Memangnya kanapa?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Kau tidak sibuk. Uhm soalnya bukankah biasanya orang yang berkerja dikantor itu sibuk" jawab Sasuke sambil mengingat otou-sannya yang selalu sibuk.

"Ya aku sibuk. Tapi aku masih bisa meluangkan waktuku untuk keluar karena itu adalah kantor milikku sendiri" Sasuke pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Kantor itu juga milik otou-san sendiri tapi kenapa otou-san selalu sibuk dan tidak pernah bisa meluangkan waktunya?" gumam Sasuke, seketika dirinya sadar telah menyebutkan keluarganya lagi dan menatap Naruto takut-takut. Pandangan datarpun tercetak jelas diwajah tampan itu. "Onii-chan?" panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Mungkin karena dia tidak menyanyangimu. Buktinya saja dia menjualmu padaku" Sasukepun langsung tediam dengan pandangan sedihnya. Telapak tangan hangatpun terasa diatas kepalanya yang sedang diusap lebut, sebuah senyuman lembutpun didapatnya ketika menatap wajah tampan Naruto. "Tapi kau tak perlu bersedih. Aku janji akan terus menyanyangimu selama kau jadi anak yang penurut" Sasukepun entah kenapa merasa senang mendengar ucapan Naruto dan akhirnya mengangguk patuh. "Anak pintar" ucap Naruto dan mencium puncak kepala Sasuke membuat rona merah seketika tercipta dari wajah putih yang manis itu.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Sasuke dengan semangat karena sudah lama tidak jalan-jalan.

"Kau belum makan siangkan?" Sasuke pun mengangguk "Kita ke restoran dulu untuk makan siang lalu kita ketaman bermain, bagaimana?".

"Yeeeeeyy. Taman bermain. Aku tidak sabar untuk mencoba permainan disana" Sasukepun terlihat sangat antusias mendengar ucapan Naruto.

.

Sasuke merasa sangat senang hari ini Karena Naruto mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Setelah makan disebuah restoran, mereka langsung pergi ketaman bermain terhebat di kota ini dan bermain sepuasnya. Sasuke bahkan belum perna merasa sepuas ini saat berlibur bersama keluarganya. Naruto bahkan membelikan apasaja yang Sasuke inginkan, mulai dari jajanan dan makanan sampai akhirnya mereka mampir ketoko main terbesar disini. Ada banyak mainan mahal disini yang hanya bisa Sasuke lihat di tv karena untuk mendapatkan sesuatu seperti mainan mahal dari otou-sannya Sasuke juga harus berkerja keras mendapatkan juara 1 disekolahnya baru bisa mendapatkan mainan ini. Itu karena keluarga Sasuke Sangat disiplin, tp sekarang Naruto berkata Sasuke boleh memiliki semua mainan yang dia inginkan.

"Aku boleh memiliki semuanya?" tanya Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan oleh Sasuke. "Tapi satu mainan ini saja harganya sangat mahal" balas Sasuke sedikit ragu.

"Menurutmu yang mana saja yang kau sukai?" Sasukepun menjawab dengan menunjuk barisan yang memajang mainan-mainan paling limit dan mahal serta baru. "Pelayan, tolong semua mainan yang ditunjuknya" pelayan yang melayani merekapun mengangguk lalu Naruto segera mengajak Sasuke untuk ke tempat kasir.

"Kau membeli semuanya untukku?" tanya Sasuke tak percaya.

"Ada yang lain yang kau inginkan, kau tinggak tunjuk saja Sasuke yang mana lagi yang kau inginkan" tanya Naruto balik pada Sasuke membuat Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kenapa?"

"Uhm, tidak. Ini saja sudah sangat cukup. Terimakasih, Onii-san" ucap Sasuke senang dan memeluk Naruto. Narutopun membalas pelukan Sasuke dengan mengusap lebut puncak kepala Sasuke penuh sayang.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan akan kau dapatkan Sasuke jika kau terus bersamaku" Sasukepun mengangguk senang mendengar ucapan Naruto pada.

"Aku akan terus bersamamu. Aku sayang padamu, Onii-san" ucap Sasuke tanpa sadar lalu setelah dia sadar apa yang telah ia ucapkan membuat wajah putihnya memerah seketika. Cekikikan pun langsung terdengar dari Naruto yang melihat wajahnya merona.

"Aku juga sayang padamu, Namikaze Sasuke" balas Naruto sambil mencium bibir Sasuke secepat mungkin saat yakin tak ada yang melihat mereka membuat wajah itu sempat terkejut dengan rona yang makin terang dan Narutopun langsung menarik Sasuke kembali ke mobilnya setelah seorang pelayan memberitahu mereka semua mainannya sudah siap dibawa pulang.

Sesampainya dikediaman Namikaze, semua pelayan telah berdiri siap menyambut tuan mereka. Sasukepun segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari kearah belakang bagasi mobil setelah dibuka oleh Naruto dengan beberapa pelayan yang mengikuti Sasuke telah mendapat perintah dari Naruto. Sasuke membawa sebuah mainan yang ukurannya tak terlalu besar lalu beberapa mainan lainnya yang cukup besar dibawa oleh para pelayan. Kakashipun ikut berdiri menyambut Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Kakashi-san! lihat lihat!" Kakashi sedikit terkejut ketika melihat Sasuke berlari kearahnya sambil berteriak dengan membawa sebuah mainan yang masih berada dalam kemasannya yang transparan "Bagus dan kerenkan? Onii-san membelikannya untukku. Masih banyak lagi dan semuanya keren-keren. Kau harus lihat semuanya" Sasukepun berceloteh panjang tentang jalan-jalannya bersama Naruto sambil menarik Kakashi untuk ikut ke kamarnya dan Naruto yang diikuti oleh para pelayan dari belakang mereka yang membawa mainan lainya milik Sasuke. Sedangkan Naruto memilih untuk keruang kerja pribadianya.

.

"Wah..wah.. saya tidak menyangkah Naruto-sama benar-benar mau pergi ketaman bermain. Setau saya Naruto-sama tidak suka tempat seperti itu" ucap Kakashi setelah Sasuke selesai menunjukan mainan hebat pemberian Naruto dan menceritakan jalan-jalannya hari ini bersama Naruto.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Sasuke polos.

"Saya tidak tahu. Tapi semenjak kepergian kedua orang tua Naruto-sama. Naruto-sama jadi lebih pendiam dan penyendiri" Sasuke sempat terdiam mendengar ucapan Kakashi.

"Orang tua onii-san sudah tidak ada?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ya. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu ketika usia Naruto-sama masih 13 tahun" Sasukepun mengangguk mengerti. "Ahh, maaf Sasuke-sama, saya harus permisi sebaiknya anda juga segera membersihkan tubuh anada karena sebentar lagi akan makan malam" Sasukepun lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk dan memasuki kamar mandi, sedangkan Kakashi membereskan mainan Sasuke setelah itu keluar. Ketika telah diluar Kakashi menunduk hormat saat bertemua Naruto didepan pintu kamar.

"Kerja bagus, Kakashi" ucap Naruto lalu memasuki kamarnya.

"Terimakasih, Naruto-sama" ucap Kakashi sebelum melangkah untuk kelantai bawah.

.

Didalam kamar mandi, sambil berendam didalam bathub. Sasuke memikirkan ucapan Kakashi. 'Ternyata aku masih mending dari pada onii-chan yang sama sekali tidak akan bisa melihat orang tuanya lagi' batinnya.

"Sasuke, apa kau didalam?" Sasukepun segera tersadar dari lamunannya ketika mendengar suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka.

"Onii-san?" perasaan panikkpun menghinggapinya tiba-tiba ketika Naruto telah berdiri didepannya dengan tubuh yang hanya terbalut handuk yang menutupi bagian kejantanannya.

"Mandi bersama tidak masalahkan? Kau mandinya sangat lama" entah sadar atau tidak Sasuke telah menganggukan kepalanya yang menunduk. Suara airpun menyadarkan Sasuke ketika Naruto telah membuka handuknya dan berdiri didalam bathub. Dengan perlahan Naruto mendudukan tubuhnya didalam bathub hingga Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas kejantanan Naruto yang luar biasa besarnya. Dengan cepat wajahnya merona dan membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto.

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" tanya Naruto heran melihat tingkah Sasuke. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tak menjawab apapun Sasuke hanya menganggukan kepalanya. "Hey, aku bicara padamu, Namikaze Sasuke. Cepat berbalik dan katakana sesuatu" ucap Naruto dengan Nada memerintah. Dengan perlahan dan malu-malu Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya dengan pandangan menunduk.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya.."

"Hanya apa?" tanya Naruto karena Sasuke menghentikan ucapannya.

"Hanya sedikit malu dan terkejut melihat… milikmu yang besar" Narutopun sempat terdiam sesaat lalu tawa kecil pun terdengan, Sasukepun bingung melihat Naruto yang tertawa tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa? Apa yang lucu?" tanya Sasuke bingung.

"Kau. Hahhahaha. Kau ini lucu sekali si Sasuke" tawa kecilpun akhirnya pecah menjadi tawa yang sangat kencang.

"Uhhg, aku kan hanya bicara yang sejujurnya" wajah putih manis itupun akhirnya makin merona sekarang.

"Kau mesum juga ya ternyata" balas Naruto yang telah bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Aku tidak mesum! Aku hanya kaget melihat ukurannya yang sangat besar" balas Sasuke lagi dengan nada kesal pada Naruto.

"Benarkah sangat besar? Lalu bagaimana dengan punyamu? Apa punyamu juga sebesarmilikku atau lebih kecil?" tanya Naruto membuat Sasuke makin merona.

"Tentu saja tak sebesar milikmu. Umurku baru 13 tahun tentu saja lebih kecil sedikit" balas Sasuke berusaha menahan malunya.

"Oh, jadi maksudmu punyamu kecil?" Narutopun menyeringai melihat wajah kesal bercampur malu didepannya.

"Punyaku tidak kecil, hanya saja tidak sebesar milikmu" balas Sasuke dengan wajah kesalnya namun malah terlihat lucu dimata Naruto.

"Benarkah? Seingatku ketika aku menyentuhnya kemarin punyamu sangat kecil. Sini biar kuukur dulu" ucapn Naruto tentu membuat Sasuke terdiam. Tubuh putih itupun langsung membeku ketika dirinya merasakan miliknya tengah digenggam oleh lengan milik Naruto.

"Uhm, punyamu memang tidak kecil tapi juga tidak besar. Mungkin kalau tegang baru bisa besar" dengan seringai jahilnya Narutopun meremar dan mengocok pelan penis milik Sasuke membuat Sasuke mengeram pelan.

"Engghh,, ahh.. Onii-san… stop…" Sasukepun mencoba memohon pada Naruto untuk berhenti namun ketika lengan tan itu akan segera melepas penis yang telah diketahuinya telah menegang digenggamannya, lengan putih milik Sasuke malah langsung menahannya. "Onii-chan. Aah. Aku tegang.. rasanya Sakit.. tidak tahan.. onii-chan".

"Bukankah tadi kau ingin aku berhenti Sasuke?" tanya Naruto.

"Onii-san kumohon, tolong aku, enggh,, ahnn" lirih Sasuke pelan. Seringaianpun terkembang dibibirnya. Narutopun segera mengangkat tubuh Sasuke dan menggendongnya menuju ranjang mereka.

"Kau akan menyesal telah memohon padaku, Sasuke" ucap Naruto namun Sasuke telihat tak peduli dengan ucapan Naruto ketika dirinya dibaringkan diatas ranjang mereka.

TBC

Hai, minna. Aku gak ngecek ulang ya, jadi maaf kalau banyak salah. Udah janji updated hari ini jadi langsung aku kirim. Maaf ya ada sedikit lemon diakhir tapi aku stop. Karena selain lagi bulan puasa aku juga pengen buat penasaran karena ini gak kyak yang ada dipikiran kalian loh buat adegan lemon. Hehhee. Ok, untuk kesalahan typo's dan lainya Miako minta maaf lagi, terimakasih yang udah review dan minta updated trus maaf ya updatednya lama banget. Yang ini jangan lupa direview. Yaaa udah segini aja dulu. Salam cinta dari Miako Uchiha… daaaaaahhhdaaaah….


End file.
